Mark Surge
Mark Surge is a young member of the Alpha Team. Biography Creation Surge was built in the Assembly Tower and made friends with fellow rookies William Furno and Natalie Breez. Due to his experimental nature, Surge was convinced that something went wrong with his creation, a feeling reinforced by frequent examinations by Hero Factory analysts. All three were placed in the Rookie Division of the Alpha Team led by Preston Stormer. Rise of Rookies Surge and Breez were present in Mission Control during the mission on Merak 9, but were forced to leave by Nathaniel Zib because they were too loud. Furno went to the Training Sphere and drained his Hero Core. They recharged his core in the Quaza Chamber and went on a training mission with Stormer. However, they were called to Lemus 2 and Stormer was knocked unconscious by a blast from XPlode's Meteor Blaster. Breez covered Stormer while Furno took on Rotor. Surge stopped XPlode from stealing the Lemus 2 Explosives Plant explosives, but XPlode escaped while Furno captured Rotor. Surge and Breez later went with Stringer and Bulk to secure the plant and were later sent to Tantalus 5 where Breez took the workers to a medi-bot station. Corroder then attacked them at Penitentiary 1331 and Bulk was buried in girders protecting Surge and Surge made sure Corroder couldn't get to him. They were forced to form a Hero Cell for the first time and started draining their Hero Cores. Stringer told Surge about the Von Ness mission in New Stellac City when Furno arrived and defeated Corroder. They managed to turn off the Hero Cell and Corroder fled when Furno bluffed having a full Hero team on Breez's ship. They returned to Hero Factory and saved Bulk. Later on, they were doing training in the Mekronite Planetoid Belt when they were called to Mekron City. Stormer told the three rookies to secure the building while he went in. He ordered them to come in, saying it was a Code 13. Chief Drax sent his FEDs after them and the rookies destroyed the drones while Stormer captured Drax. Meltdown then entered the precinct and attacked Furno and Stormer took the hit and he was infected by Nanobots. After Stormer escaped Hero Factory, Surge, Stringer and Breez searched for him, but could not find him. They were sent to Lunar Tratix with Bulk to find a key ingredient to cure Stormer and encountered a Tratix Reptoid. Surge was grabbed by the reptoid, but Breez got it to help get the ingredient. They then returned to Hero Factory and Stormer was cured. Later, they were learning how to use the Anti-Gravity Thruster Rings built into their boots when they were blown into Mission Control. They saw the mission in New Stellac and were ordered to go there when Thunder used his Nebula Gas Cannon to attack Stormer and they lost communications with Alpha Team. Surge demonstrated the Particle Seperator and wasn't feeling too good about it. They learned about the old New Stellac mission in their Hero Pods and found themselves in combat with Von Nebula's Gang. Von Nebula then stripped them of their weapons and Stormer and Furno entered the black hole. The other four defeated the Villains once their weapons ran out of ammo and used their Particle Seperators to dodge XPlode's Explosive Spikes, though Surge's Particle Seperator malfunctioned and his head got stuck backwards. He later reactivated the Particle Seperator and took his head back around before Stormer and Furno destroyed the black hole. Ordeal of Fire After the events in New Stellac City, Surge was promoted to full hero. He was later called to Tanker Station 22 and he fought the Fire Villains, but was seriously outmatched. They were surrounded by all four Fire Villains, but Surge started destroying the fuel, which drew them away, but he was beaten. Surge was captured and Fire Lord planned to ransom him back to the factory. However, Surge managed to escape and stow away on a fuel supply ship driven by Jetbug. When his friends, upgraded to 2.0, arrived, he saw Furno and Breez about to he blasted by the fuel supply ship and sent them a distress beacon telling them to "get down", and they managed to survive, though they got stuck together. Surge then fought Jetbug and won, flying the fuel supply ship into Fire Lord as the Heroes were attacking him, severing his hand from his body and allowing Stormer to defeat him. Surge was brought back to Hero Factory and given the upgrade as well and was later given a ceremony for his bravery. He also saw Professor Aldous Witch off. Breakout Surge went to the Villain Storage when Voltix shattered Nebula's Black Hole Orb Staff and initiated a breakout and tried to stop the villains from escaping. He tried to convince them to return to their cells, but Thunder, Corroder, Rotor, Witch Doctor and a Fangz pushed past him. Surge then tried to stop Nitroblast, but Meltdown flung him away and all the villains escaped into the black hole. He then went to Mission Control and was given new armor and a new pair of Hero Cuffs to capture Splitface. Surge headed to the Sigma Sigma Communications Satellite and discovered Splitface was trying to destroy the satellite's shield and the satellite so they could attack anywhere and they wouldn't be ready for them. Surge struggled at first, but managed to shock Splitface with his Electricity Shooter and toss him into a rock heading for the satellite. Surge then cuffed him and brought him on a Hero Craft back to Hero Factory. He, Evo, Furno and Stormer discovered the fail safe shield was up around the factory. Rocka turned off the shield and Daniella Capricorn convinced Black Phantom no hero had returned and they entered. Rocka revealed he was a member of the Hero Recon Team and they defeated Black Phantom. Zib then revealed that the plans for Hero Factory had been sent to an ally and the galaxy was still at risk. The Doom Box Later, Surge was stuck in a training simulation room with Bulk and Furno, and was used as a projectile so they could escape. Stormer called them in and a Delta-Red Warning was issued, as the entire galaxy was put in danger by Core Hunter's pursuit of the Doom Box. After listening to logs of Bulk, Stormer, and Stringer's previous battles against Core Hunter that led to the villain's capture by Hero Factory. Surge was sent with Stringer to a freighter where Stringer had previously fought Core Hunter that was now in a scrapyard. Surge was forced to leave Stringer when henchmen attacked him, but the arrival of other Alpha 1 members saved Stringer. They went into the cargo bay where Core Hunter had placed two of the three Doom Box pieces together. Surge shot him with his Electricity Shooter causing Core Hunter to spasm, placing the final piece together. Arctur arrived and split the box again and teleported Core Hunter to where the Doom Box was forged, the only place it could be activated. Arctur revealed his plan to get Core Hunter to activate the box and use his Hero Core Remover Tool to absorb the Doom Box's energies, ending its threat. They arrived there and met with Rocka, and faced Core Hunter. Stormer told Core Hunter he was used as a test to weed out Heroes and was basically working for Hero Factory, enraging Core Hunter enough that he activated the box and killed Arctur. Natalie Breez used Core Hunter's tool to absorb the Doom Box's energies to end its threat. However it overcharged Core Hunter's weapon, allowing him to defeat all the Heroes but Surge. Core Hunter offered Surge a place in his new empire, but Surge refused, pushing Core Hunter's power back on the villain, winking Core Hunter out of existence. Surge later talked to Stormer about why Core Hunter would turn bad, but the Heroes had to continue capturing criminals. Abilities and Traits Though he is convinced that something went wrong with his construction, Surge is nonetheless an able, if occasionally clumsy, Hero. Like his fellow rookie teammates, he was built with experimental designs, though Surge resented the constant examination this required. He is known to be defiant and emotional, often attempting to be rational, but is easily set off. He is also very strong, but his inexperience leads to an inability to use it properly all the time. Surge also struggles with fears that he is secretly evil and will become like Core Hunter and Von Nebula. Although he overcomes this by not giving into the extremely powerful Core Hunter, Surge still struggles with himself inside. After the upgrade, Surge possessed more power and fire-resistant armor, as well as a scope, and used his tools to act as the sniper for the team. He has recently been given another upgrade, with super thick, duo-plating impact armor. The armor is designed to withstand conditions in deep space, such as extreme temperatures, radiation, and galactic debris, and is also outfitted with magnetic boots to prevent Surge from drifting off into space. Tools Before his upgrade, Surge wielded two Lightning Shooter and Shields, which allowed him to shoot electrical bolts and project electric shields. He was also seen using a long-distance thermo-scope for reconnaissance. He carried an Ice Spear Blaster as his 2.0 weapon, allowing him to shoot ice projectiles from a long range. With the recent armor upgrade, he now wields an amplified Electricity Shooter and a Plasma Gun. Category:Heroes Category:Alpha Team Category:Rookie Division Category:Plasma Gun Users